<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“This better be better than a six” by Helsinki637</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466221">“This better be better than a six”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsinki637/pseuds/Helsinki637'>Helsinki637</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsinki637/pseuds/Helsinki637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended version of what happened after their kiss at the grow house, and before the skateboard story. Pretty much, the sex scene between Ellie and Dina we didn't get to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“This better be better than a six”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellie flicks the joint, and goes in for a kiss. This time more passionately than last night. Here, no one is watching. Ellie is on top of Dina, and the kiss grows more intense, their tongues finally meet and that sends a shock to Dina’s back, losing a little breath, the warm air escaping Dina’s mouth contrast against Ellie’s wet lips makes her open her eyes and watch Dina for the first time since the kiss began. Dina’s closed eyes suddenly open when she feels Ellie moving away from her. </p><p>“What?”, says Dina, concerned she might have done something to scare Ellie off.</p><p>Ellie looks at Dina lying underneath her, vulnerable. Dina’s hands grab Ellie’s face, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing, absolutely nothing”, Ellie replies, as she zips down Dina’s winter vest. Dina watches how Ellie’s fingers stop and the end of the zipper, and part it off her chest. She tries to sit on the couch so she can take Ellie’s hoodie off. Ellie allows her. Still on top of her, Ellie kisses Dina’s right cheek, and begins to nibble little pecks to her jawline, and then neck. Dina’s hands are tracing lines on Ellie’s body, sending shivers through her back.</p><p>Ellie’s still kissing Dina’s neck, tracing her way to her right collarbone, little moans scape her mouth with every peck, but Dina’s shirt is on the way, Ellie stops for a second, moves up to Dina’s ear, “Do you mind... if I take it off you?”, Dina is full of compliance, the weed is kicking in, but the effect of Ellie’s kisses on her neck are at this point more intoxicating to her. Still eyes closed, she lifts her arms to make it easier for Ellie to take her garment off, leaving her in a tank top.</p><p>Dina opens her eyes to take in Ellie’s reaction; she’s watching her in awe, some part of her still not believing this is actually happening, Dina laughs and interrupts Ellie’s trance, “Is that bad, uh?”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?”, Ellie replies, a gasp escaping her mouth “the total opposite of bad”, Dina draws a half smirk on her face, Ellie suddenly remembers where she was before, and goes back to Dina’s collarbone, leaving little slow wet kisses until she reaches back Dina’s neck, going up, meeting her chin, and kissing very slowly at first the edge of Dina’s lips, not committing to a full kiss just yet.</p><p>She’s teasing Dina, not fully kissing her as she’d wanted her to. So Dina takes her fingers under Ellie’s top, and begins to touch her breasts. The feeling of Dina’s fingers send an electric shock through her stomach and spine. And she now goes for a full kiss, “oh, Ellie...”, Dina whispers. </p><p>Dina’s hands are moving to Ellie’s waist, and tries to unzip her jeans. But the zipper isn’t budging, “You having a hard time?” says Ellie, mocking her the same way Dina did with the jar of joints. Dina snorts, “No, I got it”, as she continues to struggle with it. “Give me that”, says Ellie as she tries to unzip it herself... still no budging.</p><p>“Fuck that!”, says Dina desperately, and pushes Ellie back on the couch, now Dina on top of her, and since Ellie is laying flat and a little skinner for her jeans, Dina just pulls them down of her legs, only to get stuck at her feet, forgetting completely she still has her boots on. “Damn it!... can we get a fucking break today?!”</p><p>“Relax!, I’ll take those off myself, can you help me with yours?”, Ellie says as she sits up on the couch with her jeans stuck at her ankles. Looses the laces off, and places each boot neatly at the side of the sofa. Meanwhile Dina’s boots are flying off somewhere by the boxes next to them. </p><p>“Jesus, seriously what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Says Ellie, who is still trying way too hard to play it cool, taking her time with each sock. While Dina took off her boots so fast that one of the socks got caught in one boot and the other sock was still on her left foot. </p><p>“Fuck off!”, Dina shouts playfully, looks at Ellie, daring her with her eyes, disarming Ellie once more, Dina bites her bottom lip, wastes no time and approaches Dina again, moving on top of her and pins her down in one quick move. “We still have to take care of those jeans of yours”, and to her luck, Dina’s zipper goes down smoothly, and she takes them off in one slow move, now Dina’s legs are circling Ellie’s hips, and she uses them to pull Ellie closer to her. </p><p>Ellie meets Dina’s lips once again, feeling the grip of Dina’s legs around her getting tighter and tighter with  every kiss. Her hands moving slowly through Dina’s abdomen, doing small circles on her navel, taking her time to make the next move. Dina’s patience is running out, but she knows Ellie is struggling to go further, instead of mocking her, she grabs Ellie’s hand slowly, almost like joining her in the circling game, and after a couple of laps, she takes Ellie’s hand and guides her between her legs, over her briefs, she can feel how Ellie’s hand shake nervously for a second, but the shake is mixed with Dina’s legs shaking as well. </p><p>Ellie feels her face blushing like never before, looks up to Dina, not looking for permission, because she knows she has it, but to take in the complicity in her eyes, without saying a word, Ellie still looking deeply, takes her hand under Dina’s briefs, she watches as Dina shut her eyes tight at her touch and tilts her head back and barely opens her mouth, her breath escaping slowly, her chest going up and down at the same rhythm of Ellie’s fingers.  </p><p>After a moment, Dina’s erratic breaths stop followed by a groan, her right hand holding tight to the side of the couch, her left hand pressing down Ellie’s shoulder, “fuck...” whispers with whatever breath she has left. Ellie’s fingers stop, but they stay put. She’s trying to meet Dina’s eyes, which she finally opens to see Ellie looking at her, mesmerized, “are you ok?....”</p><p>Dina pulls Ellie up by taking her face between her hands, and kisses her deeply, due to her previous hyperventilation, Dina’s lips and tongue feel cold at first, Ellie’s fingers move once again, distracted by the kiss, which causes Dina to whimper, “ok, tiger... let me catch my breath first” whispers lazily, out of energy. “did you...you...did...?” Ellie stutters, Dina looks at her with a soft smile, and kisses her slowly, before approaching her left ear, “yeah...thank you...that was better than a six by the way”...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wondered why we got to see a somewhat ‘explicit' sex scene between Abby and Owen, but not for Ellie and Dina. And without going into explicit narrative, I couldn’t shake the thought of wondering how the scene would’ve played out. I took elements of their banter before the kiss (the mocking lines with the jar) and some inspiration with the concept art they released (the piece where Ellie and Dina are sitting, on their underwear, listening to music). </p><p>Since this was their first time, I imagined it to be awkward but cute. After all, these are two friends who are coming to terms after 4 years that they are attracted to each other, so there’s a lot to process, and things wouldn’t be smooth as you’d think. Not full nudity, because your first time isn't always 'sexy' and since the next cut scene is them in their underwear, I imagined them taking small steps into their intimacy.</p><p>This is my first fanfic, so naturally I'm not comfortable yet to write a somewhat EXPLICIT version of this. This is more like what we would've gotten for real in game. But if someone wants to make an explicit version of this, be my guest and please share it with me ;)</p><p>*English is not my first language*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>